


First Date

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: In which Seri and Yayoi go on a date.





	First Date

"Miss Awashima! Will you go on a date with me?" Yayoi bowed and held up flowers.

Shocked at the sudden question. Seri put down her 50 pound dumbbell and walked over to her coworker.

"Yes." Seri said as she took the flowers. Yayoi shot back up.

"Huh? You mean it!?" Before Seri could say anymore, Yayoi fainted on the spot.

-

"Everyone, the lieutenant is going on a date!" Hidaka crashed into the usual meeting room of the squad. With news of Awashima's date with Yayoi, he wanted to share the happy news with everyone.

"We know."

"I'm happy for them."

Both Andy and Enomoto expressed their happiness for Seri and Yayoi.

"Calm down. We're not a bunch of gossips." Fuse said. "Its not like they're getting married."

"Yet." Goto added with a smile.

"So when is the date?" Kamo asked.

"This weekend." Akiyama said. This garnered him confused looks from everyone.

"I helped Yayoi work up the courage to ask out lieutenant." Akiyama explained.

"Though I'm a bit worried..." Benzai spoke up. "I know the lieutenant can handle herself, but I can't remove the thought of some random idiot trying to hit on them."

There was a quite mulling of agreement amongst the group.

"Why don't we just follow them.? Andy suggested.

"Do you want someone to call the cops on us." Fuse said.

"I... this is a bit excessive..." Akiyama says.

"This is to protect our friends Akiyama-san." Hidaka reassured him.

"'Operation: Protect Awahima and Yayoi from low-lifes!' Is a go!"

"Don't give this a weird name, Andy!" Fuse shouted.

"Where are they going." Enomoto inquired. 

"I believe to the new restaurant that just opened." At the entrance stood their king, Munakata Reisi. His posture was regal and aura of royalty emitted from him. "Their reservations are at 7pm."

No one knew what to say. It's obvious that Awashima would tell Munakata, but that's not the issue here.

"Umm... Shouldn't you be stopping us captain...?" Hidaka, who is now hiding behind Akiyama, poses the question.

Munakata tilted his head, "You are doing this put of concern for Awashima and Yayoi-kun protection, no? I see no reason to interfere if you think this is necessary for the sake of you comrades."

No one spoke a word.

"So what is our plan." Munakata said.

At that point, everyone felt the need to reassure their king that they in no way needed his help. And shouldn't worry.

-

The day of the date arrived and Yayoi, with Awashima, stood outside. Yayoi's nerves was getting the best of her, but Awashima's smile made her calm enough to talk to the host. They were lead to their table and Yayoi felt something was off. The place was empty. There were no other customers, just the workers.

"I'm what's going on..." Yayoi mumbled.

Meanwhile, at the entrance, the alphabet squad showed up.

"There they are." Andy pointed out. "Lets go."

"We got to check in first." Said Fuse.

"There's a spot in the back we can sit at." Hidaka chimed up.

"Well, let's grab it." Goto added more fuel to the fire.

"You're not helping Goto..." Benzai sighed.

"Excuse me, but the place has been rented out for the night." The poor host tried to get a word in to the rambunctious group with no success. The squad was already at the empty table, completely ignoring the host's existence. Well except Akiyama, Benzai.

"I apologize on my friends behalf." Akiyama bowed deeply.

"Just send the bill to here." Benzai pulled out the Sceptor 4 info card and the host's eyes lit up and looked at a list.

"Oh! It seems everything is already covered for your group." He says.

"Huh?" Akiyama and Benzai shared confused looks. They were going to ask for clarification, but was pulled over to the table by Andy before they could say anything.

-

Yayoi looked in confusion as Fushimi took Awashima's order. He was wearing the required uniform for the restaurant with the most 'I'm so done' look he could muster. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing his contacts instead of his glasses.

"What do you want?" Fushimi asked Yayoi.

"W-water would fine." She said.

"Tsk." Fushimi walked off to the kitchen.

"Awashima, what's going on. Why is Fushimi-san here and the Special Ops squad?" Yayoi asked with hesitation.

"May I interest you ladies in a serenade?" Just then, Munakata appeared in front of them wearing the standard staff uniform. Only he didn't change his appearance like Fushimi. Munakata only had on a fake mustache and called it a disguise.

Before any of the girls could awnser, Munakata started playing a tune on the violin he was holding. It wouldn't have been so bad if he actually knew how to play. All that came out was a scratchy out of tune mess. But Awashima seemed so captivated by the performance. That made Yayoi feel better.

-

The date was short, but it felt so long. Awashima was walking Yayoi back to her dorm.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Yayoi." Awashima said.

"Huh?!" To Yayoi the date wasn't a disaster, but very confusing. Because of all the shock and confusion, she didn't much of anything to Awashima. This on top of her nervousness, she figured that Awashima would think she can't keep up with her.

"I look forward to our next date." Awashima smiled. They reached Yayoi's dorm room and Awashima waved her good night. Knowing that things somehow turned out great, she felt she could take on the world.

The next morning in Munakata's office, "Awashima-kun, how was your date last night?"

"It went swell captain." Awashima replied.

Fushimi slammed his head on the nearest wall.


End file.
